


Bilbo Baggins, Child of Yavanna

by Kotaba



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo is something like an Angel?, Amused Gandalf, Badass Bilbo, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo-centric, Bofur is a Sweetheart, But he is not a wizard, Ents Are Awesome, Everybody Lives, Fili is worried, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Bofur, Jealous Thorin, Kili is a bad flirt, Kili is cute, M/M, Nice (?) Lobelia, Oblivious Bilbo, Protective Bofur, Thorin Broods, Thorin Is an Idiot, but no one knows, except Gandalf - Freeform, meaning he has magic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaba/pseuds/Kotaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bilbo had met two of the company way before their fateful adventure? Would it have changed something? And what if Bilbo was not only a surprising Burglar, but a rather special Hobbit from the beginning on? Being Yavannas Child and envoy does make him rather special after all, no matter how much the Hobbit says otherwise. (BilboxBofur) or (BilboxThorin); (flirting Kili). This story is on Fanfiction.net too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Baggins, Child of Yavanna

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun?

Chapter 1

Bilbo was not amused. No, he was defenitely not. How was he supposed to be happy when these blasted Sackville-Baggins just didn't want to leave him alone in peace and just gracefully back down from wanting to take Bag-End? It had been ten years since his parents died and this year he was turning 41 already, but still Lobelia didn't seem to see reason. Instead she had been trying to somehow coax him into giving up Bag End, since he was just one, lonley Hobbit, while she was about to have her first child. While he did understand her concerns, he for a fact knew that her smial, was the second biggest in the Shire, so he wasn't about to give up the home that had been so important to his late parents. 

However, all that wasn't important now. Right now he was just dreading having to visit Lobelia, since she somehow tricked him into having Luncheon with her and her husband, which was going to be awful, he just knew. Like all the other times, she was just going to try to trick him into giving up his home and god was she good in it. If he wasn't constantly on his guard, she would have been the content owner of one homely hole in Bag End already. He didn't dislike her, actually he liked her quite a bit, since she was one of the few that treated him normally, but he disliked having Luncheon with her.

He was just about to leave Bree and go back on his way to the Shire and meet Lobelia, when he heard a loud commotion in one of the backroads. 

Now, Bilbo Baggins was definitely a Baggins, but he did have Took blood in him after all and that part of him just screamed with curiousity (it was the reason he was in Bree in the first place, he wasnted to have his own teeny adventure and visit Bree, not to mention the polishing of his silverware). To the end of his days, he couldn't explain what was so interesting and what had driven him to follow said backroad and stumble upon a rather unsavory discovery. He did never regret following that road though and was admandant in believing it was through Yavannas' will, that he was there on that special day. 

Bilbo Baggins, the Gentlehobbit of Bag End was now standing on the edge of a rather real human auctioning, though it wasn't a human that was being auctioned. No, no, being auctioned off were two gruff, rather beat up and shaggy, not to mention dirty, dwarves. They were tall for dwarves, both had black hair and beards, which were muddy and had sticks and dirt hanging in them. Their meager clothes were bloody and ragged and they didn't wear shoes and he knew for a fact that dwarves did, which was only strenghtened by the small feet and bloody soles. The smaller one of them was wearing a funny hat, which looked like it had two wings sticking out of either side.

„Now, my lovely guests! These two were a surprise for us, since we just picked them up not too far from here! Two sturdy drwaves for whatever work you want to put them through! They are a bit stubborn, but with the right training, they will be most handy for rough work!“, the greasy auctioner shouted. It didn't happen often and it was rare, but for once in a long time, except for meals, both his Baggins side and his Took side wanted to do the same. „I want them!“  
\----------------------------------------------

Years later would Bilbo find out that he had somehow gotten there through sheer luck, since he walzed into the auction right at the moment when the guards changed and there was noone to stop him from walking ino that auctioning to save these two dwarves. Maybe it was through luck too, that he was the only one willing to pay for them, or maybe it was the fact that one of them punched the auctioner a bloody nose and the other fainted from sheer blood loss. 

In the end, he gave away his beloved silverware and took two dwarves home. For his safety, the one still on his legs, had to carry his unconscious companion and was quite bound to his friend, which would make running away impossible. Furthermore, after seeming utterly content with the deal and with finally getting rid of these two, the greasy auctioner secured a guard to guide him and his friend back to his home. 

When he finally arrived, with much difficulty, because the dwarf that wasn't unconscious was low on energy himself, it was already dark. His „guards“ left swiftly and for a while he didn't know what to do anymore and dumbly stood around his entryway. When the second dwarf suddenly collapsed though, he jumped into action. 

First he put them both on two makeshift beds, made out of more disposeable blankets, which took quite some time and then he went on to washing them as much as possible with warm, soapy water and a rough cloth. Only then did he notice the sheer number of cuts and injuries on them both. While the bigger one of them was more well off, the other one, who had been unconscious the whole time, was still bleeding profusely from a deep wound on his stomach. 

He took care of all their wounds and tried to give them a bit water to drink, but he knew, the smaller one of them was bound to die. He had lost too much blood and he was already cold to the touch. The wound was infested and had an angry red colour around it. Had he been anyone else, the dwarf would have died. Had he been a normal Gentlehobbit, as much as he knew about healing and herbs and all, he would never have been able to save the man, but he wasn't just any hobbit. 

Hastily, he took some healing herbs from his room and gently laid them over the wound. Then he placed his hand over it and a warm light illuminated the whole room, that was only lit through the few candles that he was able to lit in his hurry. The face, that was contorted in pain, slowly relaxed and a content smile replaced it, for which he was thankful. He gently put his hand on the other ones' head and again, light surrounded the place he touched, though it was rather small. It did ease the frown on the taller ones' face and Bilbo happily went to bed himself, it had been a rather long day after all. However, even as he fell asleep, he couldn't shake the feeling of having forgotten something and had a rather uneasy night. 

\------------------------------------------------------

With the waking of the sun, Bilbo stood up as usual. Immediately he went over to his new guests and checked their wounds, then he started fixing up a hearty breakfast for three. Soon the whole smial was full with the smell of freshly baked croissants, from sweet to hearty (with cheese and sausages), tea and scrambled eggs for the cheese-sausage croissants. 

Just as he was finished and opened his window to start the day, two dwarves were standing cautiously at the entry. While the bigger one looked pensive and eyed him suspiciously, the other one seemed more interested, but wary of him. 

„Good morning! I hope you slept well? I couldn't really get you into proper beds, but I hope the makeshift matrasses I made were at least somehow comfortable?“, he asked merrily. „Do come in, breakfast is ready and should be eaten while fresh!“ 

Then, he sat down and looked at the two expectanly. They both sat down and he started eating. His new guests, both warily started eating too, but after a while, they got more comfortable. The smaller one of the two heartily dug in, while the other was still on edge and cautiously ate a few croissants. Bilbo had noticed the good upbringing from the taller dwarf yesterday already. As he was standing proudly and confidently. He had a charismatic air around him and generally the attack on the auctioner yesterday screamed that he was not made to be a slave at all, more like a leader. Though he seemed like he was the broody type and kinda stoic.

The other one, who was already wearing the funny hat again, was more open. His expressions weren't as guarded and he had quite a few laugh lines, which spoke for a merry kind of guy. His beard was funny too, though it suited him.

As they were finished with eating, an awkward silence filled the room, though Bilbo felt quite content having finished a meal just now. He felt like having a smoke in the morning sun before starting with work and longingly thought about the book he was reading, when one of the dwarfes started talking. 

„It seems like you have kindly treated my wounds over night, I didn't think I would still be alive to see the next day. For that, I will always be in your dept, consider the Ur Family a lifelong friend, Mr...?“

„Baggins, Bilbo Baggins at your service“

„Bofur, at your service. And this friend here is Thorin Oakenshild“

„Mr. Baggins, since you have treated us well so far, I am going to be blunt. We are not slaves, we will not stay here and should you go against us, I will not be responsible for what happens“, the one called Thorin said and gave him a warning look. It was quiet for a while. 

Bilbo took it in stride and withstood the now-almost-glare he got with a smile. „Bless me, I was in no way going to take you in as slaves. I would have to be mighty stupid to think you two were the types to obediently listen to orders! No, no, no, I can see you have the education of a high born person and both of you have free spirits. To tell you the truth, I do not know what got into me to have bought you, but all is well that is well and you are free. Stay, till you are ready to go and get some energy back. As you can see, my home is big and I am alone, so it is no problem. You are free to go whenever you want of course, but at least stay till you both are fit for travel at least, your wounds could still get infected after all, though I did my best“

That was of course a lie, he knew they would be fit in a few days, what with having power and all, but he wasn't going to say that. Better for them to rest as much as possible, Bilbo thought.

Again there was silence and both dwarves considered his words carefully, before Thorin spoke up again. „Then, I shall be in you dept too, Master Baggins. We would be honoured to stay for a few days“

Bilbo gave them both a warm smile, before a squirrel suddenly leapt into the room through the open window. It climbed on his shoulder and made a few noises, which mightily surprised and bewildered the two dwarfes, though they downplayed it as much as possible. Bilbo stood up and cleaned the table up. Then he told the dwarves to feel at home and made his way to the front door, where two quarrelling hobbits were standing. 

„Master Bilbo!“, Hamfast shouted, almost pleadingly. „I tried to stop her, but she treathened me with her umbrella!“

„BILBO BAGGINS! How can you just let me wait for you wile we had an appointment!“, Lobelie shouted angrily. 

„Now now, I am mightily sorry for that Lobelia and I should have sent you word that I wasn't coming, but something happened and I just wasn't able to“, he said calmly and gave her a wink. „A little friend of mine, did say that you still had a nice evening with your husband though“

The female hobbit stuttered something and turned beet red before she threw her hands in the air and gave a frustrated huff. „I really dislike this! Will you at least visit today after your rounds?“, she said with a big pout, though she would forever deny that. 

„I can't. At the moment I have guests that need tending to, though they won't stay long I guess. I'll do my rounds and go straight back home today so that I won't leave my eavesdropping guests alone the whole day“, he said and smiled. „Keep me company on my rounds though, it's been a while after all“

„Hamfast, there is a mole in my garden, he won't go near the flowers, so do him no harm, he found a nice home there“

„Aye, Master Baggins, I'll keep that in mind“

Bilbo and Lobelia made their way around the Shire for two hours, talking with each other about vasious stuff, though Lobelia mostly complained about something random a cousin of her did. Bilbo sometimes randomly stopped to stare at a tree or a flower, while a flock of birds followed him, some staying on his shoulders, while others flew around him. Occasionally other animals would show up and stay with him for a while, before they dissapeared again. Afterwards, he made his way back home and was greeted by two dwarfes looking over different maps of Middle Earth. 

„It seems you have found my library. Some of the maps are rather old though“, Bilbo said and looked at the maps they were looking through. „I can give you some of my own maps, they have every little detail I know about, in them. Even dangerous places, like goblin holes, Troll dwellings and the hunting regions of wolf packs“, he said thoughtfully and looked for the map he had made. Of course, as a respected Gentlehobbit he had never been further than Bree and once in Rivendale during his youth, but that was the furthest and the trip to Rivendale had been different. One didn't say no to a meeting with Galadriel after all. 

„You must have travelled a lot Mr. Baggins“, Bofur said. 

„Bless me, no! The furthest I have been was Rivendale! I've never been able to travel further“

Thorin snorted at the mention of Rivendale and asked him inquiringly. „And how would you know about these places then Master Baggins?“

„... Let's say that a number of friends told me“, Bilbo answered. He could easily see the dissatisfication in Thorin for his strange answer, but just regarded him with a dazzling smile. 

„Now, I'll make us some Elevenses. You must be hungry indeed!“

\-------------------------------------------------

They stayed a week. Personally, Bilbo thought it had been too short, but he could see the impatience of the two dwarves to get back to their families and though they had been content and happy during their stay, after the initial awkwardness and suspicions against him dissapeared, they had to go.   
During one of their last evenings, Bilbo had finally found out what had happened to them both. That they had been taken after a fight with Goblins, somewhere not far away from Bree. Their group, that had travelled to find work for a few months, had been completely out numbered and thus they sustained a number of wounds. Bofur and a few others, had been deeply wounded and they had pressed on, to find shelter. However just the next day, they were overrun by the human traders and during his heroic try to save him, as Bofur called it, they had both been taken from their group and landed in Bree later.

The farewell was long, since they believed not to see each other again for quite some time. They promised to visit, but knowing what Bilbo knew about the Blue Mountains and the general geography of Middle Earth, that wasn't likely to happen too soon. It had been nice he thought. He always felt the smial was too lonely since his parents died. 

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, went back to his daily life, but he was sure never to forget his two friends again, even if they should never meet in the future and of that he was actually quite sure. 

Oh how wrong he had been.


End file.
